Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version)
:This is about the level after the v1.8 update. For the version before the update, see Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). :For the international version of this level, see Pirate Seas - Day 5. |-| Normal mode= Pirate Seas |Plant = Choice with |Zombie = |Type = Regular |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 4 (Chinese version) |after = Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies in Level 1. Dialogue (After the player completes the level, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Finally, one of these pirates dropped some booty! Penny: I'm detecting something more challenging than treasure inside. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *This level can be hard as multiple zombies appear here. The pre-selected Snapdragon can help the player to damage many zombies at the same time, making it a bit easier. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies |*Two columns of Sunflowers are necessary. Potato Mines will help you achieve that easier. *Plant one column of Kernel-pults, as much Peashooters as you can and one column of Torchwoods in front of it. You need to plant one column of Wall-nuts and one column of Snapdragons behind it too along doing so.}} Gallery NewPS5M.png|Level menu NewPS5G1.png NewPS5G2.png NewPS5G3.png NewPS5G4.png|Final wave NewPS5R.png|First time reward New_PS5.png|By MyNameIsMyName Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 5《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 5天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) New Acid Lemon, Magic Mushroom, Pomegranate Machine Gun (Ep.25)|By |-| Hard mode= |Loc = Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Pirate Seas |Zombie = : |Type = Regular |EM = Four |Flag = Two |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Pirate Seas - Day 4 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode |after = Pirate Seas - Day 6 (Chinese version)#Hard Mode}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies above in Level 2. Difficulty *The zombies here are Level 2, which means the zombies have as twice as much health. The player should bring powerful plants or Level 2 plants. **Because of this, Conehead Pirates and Buckethead Zombies could cause more havoc than it normally does. Swashbuckler Zombies can also cause problems, as the player most likely doesn't have Level 2 defensive plants. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |note5 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie6 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = First flag. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = |zombie10 = |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie11 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie12 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note12 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *Upgrade your plants to Level 2 and use the same strategy as you did in Easy Mode or find some powerful plants which some of them are easy to get. Gallery NewPS5HG1.png NewPS5HG2.png NewPS5HG3.png NewPS5HG4.png|Final wave NewPS5HR.png|First time reward New_PS5H.png|By MyNameIsMyName Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Pirate Seas Day 5《植物大战僵尸2》- 海盗湾 5天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese) New Acid Lemon, Magic Mushroom, Pomegranate Machine Gun (Ep.25)|By How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 5 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with two flags